Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog V2
by North American Ass Melon
Summary: It's back! Old blog got deleted, but please ask stuff! Sweden is really a nice person, I promise. If you have an account, please comment via PM. No homophobia will be tolerated. Admin speaks Mandarin Chinese, Japanese, English, and Spanish, so feel free to ask away!
1. Chapter 1

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Hello, people of the Internet. Due to pressure from my boss and my brother, I made a blog.

You can ask me questions or leave comments; I promise I'm not as scary as I look. I'm just not good at showing my emotions.

Well, basics…

Name of Country: Konungariket Sverige/Kingdom of Sweden/Sweden

Human Name: Berwald Oxenstierna

Human Age: 21

Height: About 6'4"

Sexuality: Homosexual

Known Languages: Norse, Swedish, English, some Danish, some Norweigan, some Icelandic, a good amount of German, little bits of Russian and Finnish.

I ask that you please don't adress me by my human name unless you're related to me, in a relationship with me, or I give you premission as a good friend, because with nations, using our human names is insulting unless used under the previously mentioned circumstances. Oh, my bosses (both my king and my prime minister) are allowed to call me by my human name too.

You are allowed to ask whatever you want, but I am not required to answer certain questions, so please use common sense when asking questions.

Since the old blog got erased, I'd like to change a few things about submissions.

Please no RPs. You CAN RP with me, but it will not go on the blog. The blog is for questions and comments only.

If you have an account, please send questions and comments via PM, anons only for submitting otherwise.

I look forward to reading your responses.

((Hey there! This is Admin! Since the old blog got deleted, I'm rebooting it! They can't keep me down!

Here's some info about me!

Name: Matt

Age: 18

Location: Chicago

Height: 5'9"

Sexuality: Asexual and homoromantic))


	2. Chapter 2

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

It's getting cold out so it's almost time for ice hockey season. All the Nordics get together to watch the games…unless Tino's team is playing. He gets very violent during hockey season and takes it out on me. T_T why does everyone take their anger out on me? I'm a nation, not a punching bag!

I think my king is going senile. He keeps talking about the strangest things and wearing strange hats. I remember when he was a small child. He had the same sense of humor, even back then.

I swear Mathias is the most obnoxious creature on earth. He's standing in the kitchen banging pots and pans together and singing off-key. Austria would cry. My ears hurt. And I'm getting a headache.

I'm glad I've got some comments already.

**Kittyruvsyou:**

**Hallo, Sweden. I have a few questions, and I hope you don't mind...**

**How are you? ^^**

**Are you good at Math?**

**Is it weird that Iceland has a museum for dicks?**

**Why can't you express your emotions well?**

**Thanks for answering them, Sweden! :D**

Hi, I don't mind.

I'm…okay I guess…

Yes. Math and science are my strengths.

I find it funny. Iceland is embarrassed and Norway and Mathias mock him for it. Though I shouldn't say anything. I have an ABBA museum in Stockholm, which is great but Mathias makes fun of me for it. ABBA is great.

I don't know. My social awkwardness and social anxiety might have something to do with it. Also I grew up with the mindset that I was never supposed to show my emotions…

Thanks for asking.

**asits9:**

** 99 Düsenjäger**

**Jeder war ein großer Krieger**

**Hielten sich für Captain Kirk**

**Das gab ein großes Feuerwerk**

**Die Nachbarn haben nichts gerafft**

**Und fühlten sich gleich angemacht**

**Dabei schoss man am Horizont**

**Auf 99 Luftballons**

**99 Kriegsminister -**

**Streichholz und Benzinkanister -**

**Hielten sich für schlaue Leute**

**Witterten schon fette Beute**

**Riefen Krieg und wollten Macht**

**Mann, wer hätte das gedacht**

**Dass es einmal soweit kommt**

**Wegen 99 Luftballons**

That's a very good poem. Thank you for sharing.

**IntraSule:**

**Hey, there, Sve! I see you got the new blog set up, huh? Soo... *slides right on over to his personal space* Whatcha been up to? Huh? Huh, huh? *pokes* Hmmmm? :3**

Hello Intra. Yes I did.

Erm, can you NOT violate my personal space?

Nothing besides performing vital functions and sitting through pointless meetings where we get nothing done.

**Greece's Kitty:**

**Hi you two!**

Hello. ((HI HI!))


End file.
